Tears Of an Angel
by Zymz-Sensei
Summary: Homura's daughter is caught in a gunfight and killed by the sanzo-ikkou. Now he wants revenge. The AU where sanzo-ikkou are really the villains! Main pronatgonist is Homura and loaded with OC's. (Still under construction)


Tears of an Angel 

Chapter 1

A/N: Not your usual AU fic. Here, focuses on Homura. For those who want a usual four delicious bishies course, later...or just go find another fic to read! Be prepared for a ton of OC's...

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I knew he would be there. The morning sunlight piercing through the windows would accompany his smile. He would lay a kiss on my forehead, if not my lips and say, "Ohayo, my love..."

His beautiful eyes would be filled with love and care. Then, as if it was scheduled, our daughter would run into the bedroom and jump up and down the bed. Every morning would always be greeted with her laughter. If only that was the life that I would have, escaping this harsh and cruel world. Part of that dream is real... Only that in my place, was another woman; my best friend...

It was three years ago when I met Homura-kun. I was dropping by to buy some flowers for the school decoration at Rinrei-neesan's flower shop. There he was, helping Rinrei-neesan carrying a large bouquet of irises. The way that Homura-kun smiled, it blinded my eyes... It was overwhelming... It was the kind that would take your breath away. Then I came there whenever I can to meet him. But the, one day... I realized, the way that both of them looked at each other, I realized that it was useless to try... He had already had someone special in his heart...

Rinrei-neesan was seven years older than me. She was lovely, with hazel brown eyes which mated her hair. She always has that comforting smile, which is why I thought of her as my own sister. She runs a small flower shop a few blocks away from my family's store. She was very good with plants, they seemed to be much more alive whenever she took care of them. Once a while she would give me some of my favorites; yellow daffodils, white rose and beautiful blue forget-me-nots... I could never compete with her mature beauty...

Homura-kun by the way, was three years older than me. He had a pair of mismatched colored eyes; his left was blue and his right eye was gold. His smile... makes you forget everything. He was sixteen when I first met him. Homura-kun told me that he couldn't stand his family, just because he wasn't officially his father's son; he was the son of his father's mistress... So he ran away. Somehow he ended behind the alley of Rinrei-neesan's shop on one snowy morning, and she took him in.

The day Rinrei-neesan told me that she was pregnant, I was quite happy for them. I guessed that Homura-kun preferred mature women, unlike me... I'm still in my school uniform. Then, eighteen year old Homura-kun married with 21 year old Rinrei-neesan... I was the bridesmaid. Rinrei-neesan was six months pregnant at that time... I didn't quite managed to get the bouquet that time...

Then, there was the birth of little Hourei. All-cute-blue-eyed baby girl, with brown hair. She had taken most of Rinrei-neesan's looks. I was at school at that time. I was happy that they had a baby... Sadly, there was a sad one attached to the good news...

The next day, all of Rinrei-neesan's friends gather and dress all in black in the rain. I took Hourei in my one arm, holding an umbrella in the other hand. We stayed until all of the guests had left. Homura-kun looked very sad. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. If he did, the rain would already wash it away. He stood there in the rain, staring at her grave. Rinrei-neesan had passed on to the next world as she had brought Hourei into this. Somehow, I didn't feel the joy that I could have another chance... but she was my friend, whom I thought of as my elder sister. While everyone gave his condolence, I was the only one that gave him a baby shower instead.

"I promised her that I wouldn't cry if she died...", he said.

For three years, Homura-kun managed to bring up little Hourei. He was still happy, as I Rinrei-neesan didn't left us at all. Homura-kun had to sell the flower shop and their apartment to raise and feed both of them. Now he lives with us, of course with little Hourei. As for me... I was still stuck in school...

I was damn tired, especially on Wednesday's, al the duties and all. Then I decided to go and fetch Hourei at the neighborhood kindergarten, might as well meet up with Homura-kun along the way. A few blocks away I had this terrible feeling... Then, suddenly there were these random gunshots. Later I had known that this is what they call gang fights. I crouched behind a dumpster. I took a peek and I saw a redhead shooting behind an old black Chevy. Then I saw another gunner with a machine gun, a brunette. Then, a man in the middle of the crossfire, a blonde releasing a few rounds of bullets. This was the notorious Genjo Sanzo I've heard about. Ruthless and merciless, leader of the gang that controlled over this district. Then a boy with golden eyes lunged forward and finished off the last of the 'intruders'. Then, the four of then gathered and left in a black Honda and drove off. Feeling that the coast was clear, I came out of hiding. I looked around, assessing the damage. Then one scene caught my eye, I trembled... A bloodstained Homura-kun and a lifeless Hourei in his arms.

TBC

A/N: forgive me if I have some grammatical errors... I only had a C for my Cambridge...sob. Honestly, this is what happens when I read too much Wild Adapter and listening to the drama CDs whilethinking ofa fic.


End file.
